Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer Love story!
by RainbowBubble101
Summary: Mungojerrie & Demeter WERE goin' out. Suddenly Mungojerrie & Rumpelteazer are mates-to-be! But, Macavity want's Mungo back! He want's to meet Teazer too. What happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Mungojerrie & Rumpelteazer's Love Story.[There is a Heart Here]**

**Hehe Hi! So,welcome to me and Rumpelteazer's Lovely Story. I gotta tell chu somethin'...**

**I Don' own cats! :) [Wish I Did] Tell me and Rumpelteazer what you think of the stor' and reveiw!**

**-Mungojerrie**

Mungojerrie & Rumpelteazer arn't just your ordinary Calico cat theives!What they know is, they're best friends,they're both Jellicle cats & they steal they didn't know was they love eachother more than a friend.

Mungojerrie & Rumpelteazer are in their den (Obivously at the junkyard) They're sleeping together on a was sleeping a little bit woke up 4 Minutes was watching Teazer sleep,he didn't notice her waking up though.

Jerrie then Yawned.

"Tired of watching me already?" Teazer asked glared at her.

"How long were you up?"Jerrie asked.

"You didn't answer me question."Teazer giggled

"Sweetie,never in my life would I get tired of you.I love you,Teaze."Jerrie said,kissing Teazer's licking her ear.

"Hehehe.I love you too." Teazer giggled.

**Mungojerrie,Back to reality.**

Oh...It was just a dream...[ :'( ]

GOD DAMNIT. Electra knows how to ruin a perfect dream...


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don' Own cats ;} Rumpel wants 'e ta tell chu that...Reveiw! We'll try 'n steal queen elizabeths crown! -Mungojerrie**

I Went outside of my den,looking for Jerrie. I found him & Demeter making out on a bench. I don't like Demeter when she's with Jerrie. She changed , did I mention their a 'couple'? Demeters only dating Jerrie to get Munkistrap jealous from dumping her. She doesn't love Jerrie Like I 'll know soon.

"Ew,get a room Jer!" I said. I was disgusted of what I was veiwing. I didn't know he was THAT immature. Sure he might of slapped me on my bum. But 'making out'!? Now thats not the Mungojerrie I know. Jerrie then stopped, his face lit bright red. Don't tell me he was embarresed.

"What'd chu 'ant Teazer?!" Jerrie snapped. He looked angry. It makes me upset to see he's embarresed of me...

"Well, I WAS gonna ask ya if ya wante' to go stealin' with me. But I see ya ta busy with Demeter. I'll jut...leave ya privacy so I won't make ya embarresed anymore.." Teazer cried. She had tears in her eyes coming. She has never seen Jerrie so angry & embarresed like this. I simply just walked away. Pretending I don't even care, when the truth is, I do care! Munkistrap saw me crying, then ran up to me protectivly.

"What's wrong Teazer?! Is Macavity here?!" Munkistrap cried.

"N-no...Mungojerrie...he-he's embarresed of me when I'm in 'ront of 'is own girlfriend!" I cried. Pushing out of Munistrap's console. I ran to me and Jerrie's- I mean Mungojerrie's hideout. I looked at my pearl neckleace. Mungojerrie gave it to me as a friendship present. I tore it off my neck and chucked it at the wall. Bawling my eyes out, I ran to my den.

~.~

I ran away from Demeter. I had to find my best friend. How could I do this to her? I was embarresed of her?! How stupid of me!

I ran to our hideout. The first thing I saw was Teazer's pearl neckleace. Oh Shiz! I'm the worst friend ever. I ran to Teazer's den.

"Teaze! It's me! Jerrie!" I Yelled. The only response was crying. I barged in, {How Rude Of Me} and saw my best friend crying hardout on her pillow.

"Teaze...I-" I started

"Oh i'm an embarresment aye?! NO! I don' wan' ta 'ear it!" Teazer snapped.

"Please, Teaze i'm so sorry! You're not an 'mbarresment! Yer me 'est friend!" I cried.

"I were! Until yer replaced me with Demeter!" Teazer growled. She started hissing at me.

"Teaze I didn't replace yer! Never! Yer still me 'est friend! For evah!" I explained.

"Yer care for 'er more thens me! I bet yer gonna be 'er mate!" Teazer screamed. It hit me.

"Of course me gonna ask 'er ta be me mate! I love 'er!" I reasoned. Teazer stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I-i... Can't believe this! I 'ATE YOU!" Teazer yelled. She...'hates me'?

"W-what...?" I choked out.

"You 'eard me!" Teazer softly yelled. I stared growing tears in my eyes now.

"What 'he 'ell Teaze! Why'd chu 'ate 'e!? I DO 'are for yer! Yer still me best friend! I'm not replacing yer!" I yelled.

"RUMPLETEAZER WHAT DID I DO?!" I Yelled at the top of my lungs.

~.~

_**So That's the end of Chapter 2! What's gonna happen next? Will Rumpleteazer & Mungojerrie be friends again? Does Mungojerrie and Demeter Mate?! What happens!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehehehehe! Shu' up ! Anyway...I'll whisper this... so what 'elp me, I'll get Macavity out to get chu! -Mungojerrie {And Rumpleee...Teazer!}**

"I don't want you to mate with Demeter!" Teazer snapped.

"Why!? Jealous because your single?!" I Yelled.

"You take that back!" Teazer gasped.

"Make me!" I snapped.

"DEMETER DOESN'T LOVE YER BACK! You tell 'er you 'ove 'er, she doesn't say it back! She's using yer to get Munistrap bloody jealous!" Teazer yelled.

"Oh what do you know!" I yelled.

"It's the bloody truth!" Teazer screamed

"I Don't believe you!" I snapped

"Why not!? I thought best friends tell everythin' to 'ach othea!" Teazer said.

"OH AND NOW YOU SAY WERE FRIENDS AGAIN!? I Bloody 'ate Ya!" I yelled.

Rumpleteazer started crying. Oh no. Not this non-sense again.

"So be it! I Don' care. Don' come 'unning ta me when 'he rejects yer" Teazer walked out of the den. A second later she came back in.

"This is me den! You get out!" Teazer yelled annoyed. I stormed outside of the den. I went to our OLD hideout.

_"What 'ave I 'one?!" I thought. _I picked up Teazers pearl neckleace. I went to Demeter's den.

"Hey Demeter." I said.

"Oh umm, hi Jerrie!" Demeter halfed smiled.

"I need to ask yer something very important..." I said. Demeter knew what I was gonna say, just by lookin' in 'er eyes...

"Will you be me mate?" I asked. Demeter hesitated.

"J-jerrie... I need ta tell yer somethin' now... I don' love you... I-i was using you ta get Munkistrap jealous... Obviously it didn't work... I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me! I know who DOES love you though!" Demeter said.

"Who?" I asked

"Rumpleteazer." Demeter said.

What...She...Loves me?

"Really...?" I asked

"Yes! Go get her!" Demeter encouraged

"Thank you!" I cried, I gave her a hug then ran to Teazer's den. Once again, I didn't knock. I Barged in again. {How rude again}

Teazer looked up from cuddling her knees.

"I thought I told yer to not come rushin' ta me when yer get rejected!" Teazer screamed.

"Teaze...I'm so sorry. Oi sorry for 'urtin' yer. For everythin'...I really didn' 'ant ta 'urt you. I love yer Teaze." I apologised. Her eyes widened.

"R-really..?" She asked

"Yes really. Oi am nevah leanin' yer. I love yer to much." I said. I sat down next to Teazer puting my arms around her.

She cried into my chest fur. I kept licking her ears to comfort her.

"Nevah do that 'gain ta me Jer." Teazer said.

"I promise... I love you." I said.

"I-i love yer too Jer." Teazer admitted. I lifted Teazer's chin then kissed her. Being surprised, she kissed back. It lasted what seemed forever...I suddenly pulled away...

**Ah hah! Things go turn out for Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie! What happens in the next chapter!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorreh, for,small, . Meh 'nd Rumple stole the crown from the queen! Teazer's in hospital cause a pollicle ruined 'er tail :( I got me revenge... ;} If yer don' reveiw, Teaze won't get better! - Mungojerrie**

"Follow me. I want to take you somewhere." Jerrie said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Well, out of the Junkyard...But that's all I can tell yer." Jerrie told me.

"Fine." I said. Jerrie held my paw, and we tip-toed out of the junkyard, everyone was sleeping. We climbed up then down the gate. Jerrie & I started hissing... A- a! Pollicle!

"Mmm Cats!" The Pollicle said. Licking his lips obviously.

"I think I should eat the pwetty one 'irst!" The Pollicle said. He came to us, Jerrie scratched the Pollicle then we ran. The Pollicle was still chasing us. We ran to Victoria Grove, our favourite street. After a few climbing up things, we escaped the Pollicle then headed to a park. There we stood in front of the most BEAUTIFUL fountain i've evah seen.

"Wow! This is amazing Jer!" I said. Jumpin' up and down. I looked into the water, looking at my reflection. I was stunned of my beauty. Pfft, Jerrie noticed.

"Would ya be sure yer be 'retty after yer come out of it?" Jerrie asked. Whaaaaaat?

"Jer, what the 'ell do yer mea-Oh no, NO, Jerri-!" I yelled. Yup yer guessed it. Jerrie threw me into the fountain. Knowing I hate water.

"MUNGOJERRIE. WHEN I GET OUT I SWEAR I'll-" I yelled, hoping out already. I got cut off by seeing a big police man.

Me and Jerrie ran away from the fountain before we got seen. We ran to a grass patch. Where we could look up to the beautiful stars.

"Did yer drag me out of me den to give me a bloody bath?!" I asked annoyed of me getting wet. I shook the water off my fur.

"Well, you did need a bath..." Jerrie said. I gave him a death glare.

"I MEAN. No no! I was jus' plain' 'round! No 'ard feelin'!" Jerrie exclaimed.

"Thank you." I said. We both lay down on the grass. Looking up at the stars... Well, that's what I was doin'. Jerrie stared at me. Was there something on me face?

"What yer starin' at Jer? Dog got yer tounge?" I joked. He thought for a moment.

"Yer know... 'Cat Got Yer Tounge', dog..." I stared. Nevermind.

"Teaze... Oi got ta tell yer somethin'..." Jerrie said. Nervously. What could that mean...?

"Yer Jer?" I asked.

"W-w-wi-will yer...b-be...me mate?" Jerrie stuttered. I gasped. He WHAT!?

"Oh Jer! Oh my! Yes! YES! I will!" I screamed. Jerrie smiled. I jumped into his arms. Jerrie started licking my ears. I purred loudly. This was one of the best moments in my life. Soon, Jerrie started purring too. Knowing I would fall asleep.

I Didn't want this moment to last...

**Sorry If most of my chapters are short :/ I'm tryin' to make them longer. Anyways... OHMIIFRIGGINGAWD! It's about time Jerrie! Hope they have a happy evah after! REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAHAHAHA. Jer fell into a pile of pollicle crap! Muahahahahaha. Revenge 'cause 'e didn' gimmie flowers when I were in the hospital. Anyway, Jerrie to busy to talk so, I so next time, Jerrie would 'ave to fall into a pond! 'e needs a bath! -Rumpleteazer**

Mungojerrie then carried me back to the junkyard & took me to my den. He placed me on my pillow then cam and snuggled up next to me, putting a blanket over us. He shortly fell asleep too. It turned morning. I woke up, where was my mate-to-be?!

_"Was it just a dream? Did it not happen? Darn!" _I thought. I felt my neckleace. MY NECKLEACE!

"Oh no! Me neckleace! It's missin' 'here is it!" I cried.

"Missin' 'omethin'?" A voice above me said. I looked up.

"Hahahaha. Very 'unny Jer." I faked laugh. Jerrie came and sat down next to me. Putting my neckleace around my neck.

"Thank you!" I said.

"No probs! Want breakfast?" Jerrie asked.

"Yeah!" I shouted. Jerrie went up and got some rats. He gave me two, and two for himself. Then sat down next to me again.

"I 'ave to go do a job for Macavaity." Jerrie started. I Stared at him.

"I thought yer quit workin' for 'im?" I asked.

" I 'id but 'e said 'e wants me back, or else 'e'll catnap all the kittens and queens. I can't let that 'appen." Jerrie said

"Oh..." I said.

" 'nd 'e said 'e wants to meet yer. So yer 'ave to come with me." Jerrie said.

"Wait what? Why 'oes 'e wanna meet me? 'E doesn' know me!" I said.

"I Don' know." Jerrie said.

"When do we go?" I asked.

"Now. Come on!" Jerrie replied. We got up then ran out of the Junkyard. Jerrie leaded me to a HUGE warehouse. Almost bigger than a skyscraper! Well, that's not really how huge it was but oh well. Jerrie and I walked up to the door. Two little henchcats were standing there. One bigger then the other.

"Oh! Looks 'hos back!" The small henchcat said.

"Mungojerrie, what brings yer 'ere?!" The taller henchcat asked.

"That's none of yer concern, I need ta see Griddlebone." Jerrie said.

"She's inside,third floor. 'Hos this little pwetty queen?" The small henchcat said, checking me out. Gross!

"That's Rumpleteazer. Leave 'er alone." Jerrie said.

"Why? What if 'he needs ta use the bathroom? Where would she know where to go?" The small henchcat smirked.

"Shu' up and let us inside." Jerrie said annoied. And so they did. We walked past several doors. I heard many queens moaning, groaning, begging, screaming, and crying. This place was really scary. Henchcats everywhere! We walked up 2 more flights of stairs. There stood a tuxedo cat. She/He had green eyes. That must be 'Griddlebone'.

"Ahh! Mungojerrie! Long time no see!" She said.

"Yeah, where's Macavity?" Jerrie asked.

"He'll be 'ere soon. Who's this?" Griddlebone asked.

"This is Rumpleteazer. She me mate-to-be." Jerrie smiled. He took hold of my hand, which made me blush. Whenever he touchs my hands, it makes me all shy and blushy!

"Aww, nice to meet you Rumpleteazer!" Griddlebone said.

"You can call me Teaz-" I smiled. I got cut off by seeing a sight of a scary, hairy, ginger cat...Oh no. Macavity.

**Sooooo. What'd yer think?! I know I keep changin' the discrepition of the story :/ But I get new ideas xD I'm definatly NOT changin' the title of this story. It's to true. Anyway, I'm getting my chapters in early because I get new ideas where ever I go...And so yeah xD Reveiw for the love of Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey There. Teaze pushed me into a pond. She saids I 'eed a bath? I 'ate water! Like she does! I'll get me revenge on 'er some'ow. Anyway, Reveiw so I can do 'omethin cheeky!- Mungojerrie.**

The Ginger tom stepped forward from the door with two henchcats next to him. Oh no. Not again with the damn henchcats! I know I don't use that language but I had too! I was annoyed with them everywhere!

"Oh, Hello Mungojerrie." The tom said.

"We meet again Macavity." Jerrie said.

"Where's that queen?" Macavity said. He seemed like he was desprate to meet me... Jerrie protectivly held my hand, just in-case Macavity takes me to a room or something.

"Oh, this is her? She's beautiful." Macavity smirked, kissing my other hand. Even more Gross! Jerrie did nothing about it?! What the hell!

~.~

I watched Macavity kissing MY mate-to-be's hand. I was boiling up with anger. HOW DARE HE TOUCHS MY QUEEN. I couldn't touch him though. He's to strong. Everyone knows that... Well everyone except Teazer. She's never seen him before, like everyone else has.

"What's your name dear?" Macavity grinned. Teazer hesistated. She looked at me to see if it was okay. I nodded.

"Me name's Rumpleteazer." Teazer said.

"Wow, that's pretty name." Macavity said. He actually looked astonished about her name. He's never heard anything like it!

"T-thank you..." Teazer softly said. She was scared of Macavity. What she heard, he was scary looking, mean, horriable, a murder, napoleon of crime, even worst words.

"No need to be afraid. Pretend i'm your friend." Macavity Smirked.

"Or more..." He whispered. I Stared at him. What Did he just say?! Macavity laughed. He walked back to the door he came from, which must be his office. Teazer stared at him until he went inside.

"I'll show yer guys to yer room." Griddlebone said. She took us down 1 flight of stairs. She opened a door.

"Here yer guys go! One of the best rooms!" Griddlebone screamed. She loved this room the most. Rumpleteazer looked around in amazement. She has never seen a room like this before! She also gasped when she saw the bed...There was something really beautiful laying on it. She raced over to it. Griddlebone left us for the night. I closed the door and walked over to where Teazer was.

"This is so beautiful Jer!" Teazer gasped. She picked up a crown. Tagged next to it was a note. I read the note, it says,

Dear Rumpleteazer & Mungojerrie,

_Here Is a welcome gift for you. Remember this: You Will Not be returning to the Junkyard. Unless I say._

_Disobey me and you'll be killed. Rumpleteazer, your very beautiful._

_- Macavity._

I started boiling the anger again. What's he planning to do with her?! I ripped the paper in pieces.

"What's wrong Jer? What did the note say?" Teazer asked. She looked at me in the eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, I can't say no to them!

"Looks like we're not 'oing back ta the junkyard..." I said. Teazer stepped back in fear.

"W-what'd ya mean Jer...?" Teazer asked worried.

"If we go back we'll get killed." I replied. Teazer gasped in fear. She looked really scared. She started crying. She'll never {Or so we think} get to see her friends or family again. And I won't get to see Electra ever again... Her and Teazer are the only thing I have.

"Shhh, don' cry Teaze...It'll be okay. We'll see 'hem 'gain!" I whispered.

"When?!" She asked loudly.

"I-i don' know..." I said. Just then, Macavity walked in. Oh boy, What does he want now? Bloody hell, he better not fancy Rumpleteazer!

**Soz for not warning you that they had to stay Lol. I'm forggetable. Anywho, MACAVITY! {I'm turning to Demeter lol!} Does he Fancy Rumpleteazer?! Read the next chapter! And Please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I 'ave nothin' much ta say 'ere...I Don' own Cats...Or their characters...Only the names of the henchcats... And yeah. Jerrie got me in trouble when we were stealin'...Bye. - Rumpleteazer**

Macavity walked in our room. Oh no. What now.

"I See you two like your gift..." Macavity smirked.

"Yeah. It's beautiful!" Teazer said. I didn't say anything. I wanted to see what he was going to do.

"Where'd yer get it?" Teazer asked. She didn't seem so scared now...Thats weird...

"It's old. I think from the queen of England. Mungojerrie got me it when he was still workin' for me." Macavity smiled.

"Oh...That's cool." Teazer said.

"MmmHmm." Macavity said. He stared at Teazer. Luckily she didn't notice. Awkward Silence...

"So...Uhm...When do we start our mission?" Teazer spoke up.

"Maybe tomorrow...But you need training first. Mungojerrie, do you still remember your skills?" Macavity asked. I nodded yes.

"Okay. So tomorrow Mungojerrie might as well teach you." Macavity said.

"Okay." Teazer said. Macavity then left the room, with Teazer staring at him when he walked out. What the hell?

"Look's like we're partners tomorrow!" Teazer smiled. She looked so cute when she smiles, no wonder toms drool over her...

That explains Macavity.

"Yer. Only me 'nd yer. Right?" I said.

"Of course." Teazer giggled. We went on the bed. I put my arm around her then she put her head on my chest fur. Purring loudly, just like I dreamt. I loved it when she did that. I soon purred too, then we both fell into a deep sleep. At midnight, I heard the door open. I pretended I was asleep. I peeked an eye open, and saw a tom on the side Teazer was sleeping at. He kissed her cheek. Who the hell is that. I'm serouisly going to murder that Tom! Then the tom left the room. Thank God.

When it turned morning, me and Teazer woke up. I shot a worried glare at her.

"What's wrong Jer?" Teazer asked. She kissed my cheek. Which made me smile.

"Last night I saw a tom kiss yer..." I said, starting to frown. My ears flat on my head. Teazer looked at me like 'What The 'Ell are yer talkin' about?'

"What? Who?" She asked.

"I-i don' know..." I softly said. She hugged me tightly.

"It's okay Jer. I'm not 'urt..." Teazer said. I replied the hug. And licked her ears. Just then, Macavity ruined the Moment... Ohmy cheese ballz. He shot a death glare at me when he saw me hugging Rumpleteazer. What's 'is problem?

"Oh my, look at this cute couple." Macavity frowned. But I ignored it. I pulled away.

"Ready for work?" Macavity grinned.

"Yer..." We both said.

"Good..." Macavity laughed. He walked away. We both hoped off the bed and held hands to the garage. Then the henchcat we saw at the front of the warehouse yesterday walked up to us. Teazer didn't like. Niether did I.

"Well hellllooooo sweetie pie." He winked. I learned that his name was James.

"Well buhhhhh byeeeeeee,sah." I said. Me and Teazer walked past him. But he stalked us. Which annoyed me. Which looks like he was trying to do.

"Where yer goin' in such a hury baby?" James smirked as as touched Teazer butt. I slashed him with my claws.

"Don' touch 'er. Got that buddy?" I said. I was still one of the strongest henchcats.

"What? Can't I have some fun with the queen? That's what queens are 'ere for!" James laughed. I Rolled my eyes and tried to unlock the door to the garage.

~.~

I was waiting for Jerrie to open the door. Then James, grabbed hold of my mouth and arm. He's so small, how could of reached my mouth?! Then dragged me away from Jerrie. I tried yelling, but it was usless. He couldn't hear me.

James then took me to a room, that looked like a type of 'Rape' room. I didn't like it one bit. James pushed me on the floor then hoped on top of me. I screamed.

"Get the 'ell off of me!" I Screamed. He was putting his pelvis near mine. I screamed louder. Then I saw Macavity at the door.

He ripped the henchcat off of me.

"James, what the hell do you think your doing? This is your friend! You don't rape your friends." Macavity yelled. He used his power on James. Then he ran out of the room, when Jerrie appeared. He looked at me.

_"What happened?"_ Jerrie mouthed.

"Are yer okay?" Macavity asked. I didn't feel to good.

"N-no...I f-f-feel dizzy..." I said. I blacked out.

~.~

Macavity caught Teazer. That should be ME catching her. That little bastard. But, he put Teazer in my arms.

"Take her to the Garage. She'll wake up soon." Macavity said. Then walked out of the room to his Office. I did what I was told, then carried her to the Garage. I placed her on a sofa. She soon woke up.

"J-j-jerrie?" Teazer asked.

"Yes, I'm 'ere Teaze...Are yer Okay?" I asked.

"Yer, I think I'm foine..." She said. She stood up. Looks like she's fine.

"Do yer want to train?" I asked.

"Yer okay." She replied.

**Stupid James. I hate him already Lol, I actually hated him when I begun him lol. Anyway, Reveiw for Chapter 8! Wow, Chapter 8 already. xD REVEIW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mer and Jer are talkin' 'bout gettin' a job...But I don' agree with 'im cause stealin' is me job...and 'is. He's strange that tom. Anyway enjoy the chapter! -Rumpleteazer **

Training was hard. 'Jerrie wasn't the best explainer. He actually made me fall asleep... Until he woke me up, faking that Macavity was going to hit me with his power... I'm THAT gulliable. But he was a good trainer. And fighter.

"Let's see yer stalk without me seein' yer." 'Jerrie said. He turned around and walked towards a crate. When he was ready, I went down on my feet, but very low, and started creeping up and down some crates before I got to his crate. I softly crept down the last crate and quitely stalked up to 'Jerrie. Yanking his tail, he fell to the ground, and I rolled him over so I was on top of him.

"Got yer." I smiled. At that moment, 'Jerrie pushed me againest a wall. Didn't see this coming. I struggled to get out of his grip,

he was so strong. He lightly grabbed a near by knife and he placed it on my neck. Who leaves a bloody knife around here?!

"Yer gotta practise on yer concentraition." 'Jerrie smirked. There. Again. I was distracted. 'Jerrie threw the knife away. But didn't let go of his grip. He closed his eyes. What's he doing? Am I that boring that he has to fall asleep? Ugh. He looked like he was going to lean down and place his lips on mine, but pulled away and opened his eyes. He gently let go of me. That moment felt weird.

"Practise, on yer stalkin' 'nd yer concentraition." 'Jerrie grunted. He stormed off out of the garage, like something had hit him. What's his problem? I walked off out of the garage, to the Lunch room. Then bumped into Griddlebone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright. What happened to training? Aren't you supposed to be training till dusk?" Griddlebone asked. I gave her a worried look. I actually didn't know what happened.

"I don't know what happened, I was training with 'Jerrie, but 'e stormed out in the middle of it." I informed.

"It's like someone triggered 'im ta do that." I said even more worried. Griddlebone looked at me blankly.

"Woit?" I asked.

"Macavity probably told him to come to his office." Griddlebone smiled. I gave her a confused look.

"But 'e didn' come inta the garage?" I asked.

"No no no. He sends people messages to their heads." Griddlebone laughed.

"Oh...Brain messaging?" I asked again.

"Yeah, pretty much." Griddlebone smiled.

"Well, nice talkin' ta yer, I think I'm gonna go outside." I said.

"Becareful. There might be some henchcats outside that might want you in their beds. Beware of James, Growltiger, Scratch,

Stripes, and Mascow." Griddlebone warned. I nodded then walked away. When I stepped outside, I saw Macavity and 'Jerrie talking to eachother at the gate. 'Jerrie looked real worried and upset. And most importantly, injured. What happened to my 'Jerrie?! I walked up to 'Jerrie.

"Woit 'appened ta yer face 'Jer?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment, but didn't reply.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you might want to ask later. We're talking at the moment." Macavity grinned. No way was I leaving my 'Jerrie.

"'Jerrie, woit 'appened?!" I said impaitently. He stared at me again. But yet, did not reply. Instead, he walked away from me and Macavity and went inside. What the hell is wrong with him?!

"Don't worry, we we're just..having an argument, and a little mis-understanding...He'll wake up." Macavity smirked. He smirks to often. He should try and frown for a while.

"Woit 'appened ta 'im? Why is he injured?" I asked. That's when a little henchcat walked up.

"They were fightin' 'bout a girl called Rumpleteazer and..." The little henchcat started. Macavity gave him a death stare. And the little henchcat ran away.

"Nothing. He just...fell off some rubbish and scratched himself...That's all." Macavity smirked. He was so lying. I can feel it.

I walked off. Looking for 'Jerrie obviously. If that cat can't tell me what happened. I'm askin' someone who can.

**WOAHHHHH. That chapter was actually fun to type. I liked the part that Rumpleteazer and Griddlebone's relationship is growing up. I don't like that Mungojerrie is acting all weird for a sudden, but i'm gettin' new ideas! Thanks for readin' REVEIW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**GAH. Jerrie got a job at bein' a protecter of Rum Tum Tugger. Yeah yer guessed it. Ecetera...**

**Woit a fangirl. Enjoy the chapter and Reveiw! - Rumpleteazer**

I tried catching up to 'Jerrie. I saw him walk up a flight of stairs. Why must there be so many Henchcats? It's like a ocean of them here...I finally made it to the stairs and walked up them. I couldn't see 'Jerrie. Oh this is Perfectttttt. Someone then tapped my back. I turned around to see a black tom behind me.

"Hello dear. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" The tom asked.

"Well, 'ave yer seen 'Jerrie? Oi'm lookin' for 'im." I said.

"No sweetie. I'm sorry. May I be curious as to ask your name?" The tom asked again.

"Oi'm Rumpleteazah. But yer can call moi Teazah. Or Teaze. Which one yer perfer. Woit's yer name?" I asked.

"I'm Stripes. Nice to meet you Teazer." Stripes said. Uh Oh. He's one of the toms Griddlebone said to be aware of. I'm keepin' my eye on him...

"Noice ta meet yer too, Stripes." I said kindly. Then I turned on my heel and walked to 'Jerrie and I's Room.. Once I got in, I heard soft sniffing. Who's that cryin'? I traced where the sniffing had come from, it was 'Jerrie. I tapped his shoulder.

"Woit's wrong 'Jer?" I asked. He flinched. He hesitaited, then turned around. He had 4 Scratchs on his face. Who Did this!?

I gasped.

"Teaze...I got ta tell yer 'omthin'...You won't loik it..." 'Jerrie started.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Woit 'appened ta yer face first?" I asked.

"Nothin'." 'Jerrie said.

" 'Nothin'? 'Jerrie there's 4 Scratch's on yer face, yer can't call that nothin'! Woit 'appened?!" I snapped. He gave me a look to tell me to Shut Up. Which I did.

"We need ta break up." 'Jerrie said. He looked real dissopointed. Woit is this fool talkin' 'bout? 'E just got this so called 'Engaged'! An' now he's breakin' up with me? I Thought he loved me!

"W-woit, 'Jer woit the 'ell are yer talkin' 'bout. A night ago, yer asked me to be yer mate, and now yer breakin' up with me?!" I snapped.

"I Know woit Oi said. I didn' mean it loike that. I we're usin' yer." 'Jerrie said. Using one of his 'How to dump a Queen' Line huh?!

"Yer woit?!" I screamed. I can't believe this.

"I we're usin' yer. I don' love yer Teazah. I wanted ta see if yer we're worth it, but yer wern't anymorh...So we're ovah." 'Jerrie said. He stood up and left the room. Leaving me heart broken... That, son of a bitch pollicle.

~.~

I couldn't handle it. Why'd I listen to that Bitch?! I had to dump Teazah to save her. If I didn't break up with her, Macavity would've hurt her, and the Jellicles. I can't let that happen. Once I walked out of the room, I didn't look back. I simply slammed the door. And broke down crying. I lost the queen I love. And now some other tom would have heels-ovah-her. I stood up again, and stomped to Macavity's office. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." The Hidden Paw said. I walked in, angry.

"Ahh, Mungojerrie. Did you do as I said?" Macavity asked. I death glared at him.

"Yer..." I grunted. Macavity shot me a surprised look.

"Wow. Good boy. Promotion for you. Good Job, Specialist." Macavity Smirked. Woah woah woah. That is it. I can't stand him smirking now.

"God Damnit! Stop smirkin' awl ready! Yer awlways smirk! It's creepin' the shit outta moi!" I yelled.

"You Can't Stop Me. Dismissed." Macavity laughed. I Did as I was told, so I wouldn't have to see him smirk.

~.~

"Skimble!" I yelled. Skimbleshanks came running in.

"Yes Dear?" He asked with his charming scottish accent.

"Where's Teazer? She's been gone for the whole day yesterday! And didn't return last night!" I panicked.

"Don't worry dear, she'll be back!" Skimble comforted. Just then, Ecetera came running in.

"Jenny! Skimble! Mungojerrie and Teazer have gone to work for Macavity!" She screamed. We both stared at the kitten.

"What? How do you know?" I asked. Ecetera handed me a note that read:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Myself and 'Jerrie have been asked to work back with Macavity. We won't be returning. Don't ask for a search party. I'll come eventually._

_Love Rumpleteazer._

"Oh My Merceful Heavens!" I gasped. Then blacked out.

**How Do You Think Jennyanydots is taking this? xD Reveiw Please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Awlroigt so, it was to difficult for moi ta be a body guard for Tugger, Cettie scratchs are to sharp, that 'er claws dug in moi skin, and 'ell did it 'urt. Boi. -Mungojerrie**

~Rumpleteazer's P.O.V~

The next few days we're difficult for me. Without 'Jerrie, I'm a nobody. I only know Him and Griddlebone and Macavity. I think it's time I start getting some more friends. I walked out of 'Jerrie and I's room, then walked downtairs until I got outside the Warehouse. Usually henchcats would be hanging outside. I saw a brown and black tabby cat sitting by himself, sobbing at the fence. I walked up to him.

"'Ey, ah yer awlroit?" I asked. He flinched just a much as I got closer.

"Who are you? Don't hurt me! Please!" The tom begged. He looked so sad. And lonely.

"'Oi'm Rumpleteazah, but you can call moi Teazah. Woit's yer name?" I asked.

"I'm Jack...Nice to meet you Teazer." 'Jack' said.

"Care ta tell moi woit 'appened?" I asked again. He stared at me for a moment. He didn't say anything.

"Dog got yer tounge?" I asked.

"What?" Jack asked. He looked sure as hell confused of what I just said.

"Yer know... 'Cat got yer tounge'...'Dog got yer tounge'...Nevermoind. No one understands moi." I said annoyed. Why doesn't everyone get it? Gaahhh.

"Oh, I understand. I'm sorry if I looked confused...You seem fimilear..." Jack apologised.

"Really? Where?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment.

"I'm not sure sorry. But I'm sure i've seen you somewhere..." Jack trailed off. I helped him up from the hard earth and led him inside.

"So, where do yer sleep?" I asked.

"Uhm, Third floor." He said sheeply.

"Oh, moi too! C'mon, before we get inta some trouble, yer know we're not allowed ta stay up this late roit?" I asked.

"Well, uhm. No.." Jack smiled. Finally, He smiles. I finally made him happy. We ran up the last flight of stairs. I saw 'Jerrie hanging out with some older cats. He stared at me while I went inside Jack's room.

~Mungojerrie's P.O.V~

I saw 'Teazer went inside some tom's room. What?! She gets a frickin' tomfriend that fast? I thought she still loved me. Bast!

I hope she's alright-

"Calico! You Listening?!" My mate Jarod yelled.

"Huh? Woit?" I said.

"We're gonna find us some Queens tonight to play with them, since your single now, want to join us?" Jarod asked.

I thought for a while. Why should I? I still love 'Teazer. I'm not gettin' another queenfriend...Although...She does have a tomfriend right? Hmm. She's probably trying to get me jealous. Well, i'll make it interesting...

"Oi'm in." I agreed.

"Awesome! C'mon! No backing out now!" Jarod said. I then saw 'Teazer and the tomfriend of her's come out.

"Thanks Jack. Your an awesome friend."'Teazer smiled.

"You too Teazer!" Jacked smiled. _What?! Friends?! Oh Shit no! What have I done?! She's gonna hate me more! No no no!_

**So, sorry I havn't updated in a while, my internet hasn't been working for a while. And i've been quiete busy too. Buttttttttt, LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TOMORROW! WOOOOOOO! YE YES YES.**

**reveiw please, i'm to lazy to type somemore celebration. bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**'Ey. Ta lazy of a bastarh ta type/write/whatever ta ya. So, buh boi.-Mungojerrie.**

**~MungoJerrie's P.O.V~**

Me and some other henchcats, including Jarod walked outside the hideout and into a near by club. Where there were sex

slaves and stuff... How boring... To me anyway. 2 Other henchcats so called "Jeff" & "Harvey" Went to two white queens, which were waiting for them at a pole. While Jarod, he went over to a black and silver queen. I walked to the bar, not even wanting to be here. But I heard pawsteps coming up to me.

"Can oi 'elp yer?" I asked rudely. I looked up from my drink, to see a beautiful black queen. W-woah... She's beautiful, I mean,

not as beautiful as Rumpleteazah... But... woah.

"Mmm Hmm. Can you tell me your name?" The queen asked. She sat down on the chair next to me.

"Oi'm Mungojerrie." I said. Trying to avoid her gaze.

"Mmm Hmm." The queen said. She locked her gaze on me, like she was reading my emotion or something. I waited for about 19 seconds then spoke.

"Got a noime?" I asked. She stopped staring at me.

"Oh yeah, of course. My name's Victoria...Nice to meet you...Mungojerrie." Victoria said. She leaned in closer to me, which made me flinch a bit.

"Follow me..." Victoria smirked. She tugged my arm which made me stood up, and led me to a bedroom. She pushed me to the wall, then slid her fingers up and down my chest. Keeping her smirk on... This can't be good. She started kissing my neck, wildly. Which made me let out a low moan. What was I doing?! I still love Rumpleteazer. I can't do this! I held

Victoria back from me. She shot me a confused face.

"What's wrong Mungojerrie?" Victoria asked.

"Oi can't do this. I still love my ex. Oi can't kiss yer. Sorry Victoria." I apologised. I reached for the door knob, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Woit the 'ell?" I shouted.

"Don't leave Mungo... You can't resist me that easy..." Victoria said. In a sly voice. She pinned me up to the wall again. She

ran her finger up and down my thigh. Which made me moan again.

"Forget about your ex... She's old news... I can make you feel special..." Victoria smiled. She started kissing my neck again.

She's kind of right. She could make me feel special... I lost control. I started kissing Victoria on the shoulder. Then moved up

to her lips. This is one thing Teazer couldn't do... I know this is wrong, but it feel's so good. I heard someone coming to the door, and opened it. But I ignored whoever came in and jut continued on what I was doing. But in the backround, I heard a gasp. Then sobbing. Then someone ran away. Wait, that gasp sounds fimilear... But who?

~Rumpleteazer's P.O.V~

I wanted to go and talk to 'Jerrie. Sure Macavity might not like the idea of us dating. Yeah I figured it out. Jack told me.

And that's why he was crying. Because Macavity hit him and beat him up. Anyway i'm getting my JerBear back. I don't

care if Macavity tears us aprat once. He's not doing it again. I saw 'Jerrie and some henchcats walking out of the warehouse.

I followed them quietely. They walked up to a club. What the hell? why this place? Once they were all seattled inside, I took action and went inside too. I saw 'Jerrie at the bar with another queen. I hid around in the crowd so he couldn't see me. But also, I couldn't see him. Crap. I pushed myself out of the crowd, and saw that the bar was empty. He had left. Bast! I started looking everywhere. I checked the bathrooms, but nope. I heard a tom shout by a near by door. Hmmm, sounds fimilear.

I walked towards the door and heard a queen talking to a tom. I opened the door, and saw Mungojerrie making out with another Queen! How could he do this? I thought he still loved me! I gasped, then turned on my heel and ran away. Sobbing my eyes out. How could my love do that to me. I know we broke up, but.. still! I can't forgive him. I Won't forgive him.

We will never ever get back together.

**Hey ;o So, how was this chap? I added a lil' Taylor Swift into it ;) Lol. You know the song,**

**"We are never ever ever getting back together." Yeshhhhh. It's quite cool, and I was recently just listening to it while typing this xD. So Reveiw please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry For the last chap'! I'm sorreh For the long wait... But Rumpleteazah0110 has other storeh's planned ou'. And she's back in school again. *LAST CHAPTER SORRY*- Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer**

*Skipping a month it is now April*

Rumpleteazer's P.O.V

It's been a month since i've talked to Mungojerrie. He was always busy with his missions. And going to that very same club. It still hurted me that he kissed another queen. But I guess we should learn to take other paths. We arn't right for each other. I got out of my bed, surprisingly I saw Mungojerrie sleeping on the counch. Good. I walked out of the Barracks, and went outside. Once I stepped outside, I bumped into another cat. I looked up and saw Jack.

"Oh, Jack, Oi'm so sorreh!" I exclaimed. He stood up and helped me up. He smiled too.

"It's fine Teaze. Ummm, I'm sorry about you and Mungojerrie..." Jack said softly.

"Oh...um...It;s foine. Really." I said. He hugged me tight. Which made me surprised.

"I'm sorry Teazer! You don't deserved to be hurt like that! If anyone does that to you, I promise I'll kill them." Jack said.

"Thanks alot Jack." I smiled. He's so sweet. And Sensitive. It;s like he couldn't hurt a fly. Sure he could threat, but I doubt he could kill. He stared at me in my eyes.

"Umm...Rumpleteazer...I understand if your not ready, and you don't need to be...but...I was wondering for a while...

Will you be my queen f-friend?" Jack asked. My eyes grew wide. I was gonna say 'I;m not ready, Im so sorry.' But how could I say 'NO' to him?! He's to cute! And so sweet! He's better then Mungojerrie.

"Yes." I smiled. He looked at me shocked.

"Are you serious?" Jack enlightened. I giggled

"Yes." I smiled. He pressed his lips onto mine. I kissed in return. And it lasted for atleast 20 seconds. He let go of me and then led me inside to his room.

Mungojerrie's P.O.V

I was so tired. Last night was amazing. Atleast no-one inturrupted this time. I didn't like the part when someone randomly walked into the room then ran off crying...Wait...Crying?! Oh no. I know who it was. How stupid of me! How could I do this! She hates me! She HATES me! Oh no no no no... I need to apologise to her. I ran out the room, and ran outside. Their I saw, Rumpleteazer kissing that same tom. Oh... She found someone else... I guess I have to let her go... She deserves someone who is more trustworthy and more respectful... I'm not good enough for her... Wait. What about Macavity? I walked inside thinking about if Macavity knew that they are tomfriend and queenfriend... Until I bumped into someone.

"Watch where yer goin'!" I shouted. I stood up and relised it was Griddlebone.

"Oh, Oi'm sorreh Griddlebone. Oi didn't notice it wos yer." I apologised. I helped her up.

"I know you and Rumpleteazer broke up..." Griddlebone said slowly. My ears fell flat.

"Oi know...Oi didn't want ta. But, Macavity told moi to... Oi can't get back with 'er anymore...She 'as a new tomfriend..." I said softly. Tears filling up my eyes.

"Really? Who?" Griddlebone asked.

"Umm, someone cawled Jack? I think it is." I said. She stared at me blankly.

"Woit?" I asked.

"Macavity will kill him if he finds out!" Griddlebone exclaimed. My ears perked up. This sounds good...

"Really? Whoiy?" I asked, interested.

"Don't tell anyone! Macavity really fancy's Rumpleteazer, and if anyone touchs her, He'll kill the cat." Griddlebone whispered.

This is good. Actually, Perfect. I could do this for Macavity. I could kill Jack! She'll want me back then! She'll have no one else to run to but me.

"Thats sounds...Scary. Poor cat." I lied.

"I Know Right." Griddlebone said sadly.

"Oi'll see yer around. Oi got ta talk ta Macavity." I said.

"Okay, Bye!" Griddlebone waved. I walked up to his office door. And knocked it.

"Enter." The Hidden paw said. I came in and sat down. He looked up.

"Oh. Mungojerrie. What brings you here?" Macavity asked. He continued looking down at his work.

"Yer know 'ow Oi broke up woith Rumpleteazah roiht?" I asked. Macavity Sighed.

"Yes...You better not be wasting my time." Macavity grunted.

"Well, Oi 'eard she 'as a new tomfriend." I said. Macavity then shot his face up. I leaned in.

"Woit? Jealous tha' your'e not the tom?" I said sarcastically. He held me from the throat.

"Who is the tom? I'll kill him." Macavity growled. I smiled.

"'Is name is Jack, I think. And, let me do tha' for ya. So yer won;t 'ave ta do the dirty work." I smiled. Macavity paused for a moment, then spoke up.

"Alright. I see how it is. Do not kill Jack. Just hurt him until he's fainted, then lock Rumpleteazer in my room. I'll deal with her." Macavity ordered. What? Lock her up? Eh?!

"Uhm... Lock 'er up? Whoiy? She didn't do anythin' wrong..." I questioned.

"Just do what I bloody say Mungojerrie, or I'll have to kill you too!" Macavity yelled.

"Yes sah." I said. He let o of me, then I ran out of his office. I went upstairs, and saw Teazer and Jack hugging eachother. What. an . arse'ole. I was wrong. He Won't Be Good Enouh For her. I will. I went up to them.

"'Ey goiys! Woit's 'appenin'!?" I asked.

"Ummm, nothing. Who are you?" Jack asked. Teazer just kept looking at Jack.

"Moi? Oi'm Rumpleteazah's tomfrien-" I said.

"EX-Tomfriend." Rumpleteazer cutted. She stared at me angirly then crossed her arms.

"Oh...Oh yeah, I remember you!" Jack said. He what?

"Ummm... really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Arn't you a specialest?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah..." I said.

"That's awesome! Who are you teachin?" Jack asked again

"Oi teach Teazah. But she isn't turnin' up ta practice..." I trailed off. Jack stared at me.

"Oh..." Jack said.

"'Ey, Jack...Can Oi talk ta ya privatly?" I asked.

"Sure..." Jack said. I walked off, Jack following me, down stairs, into a torture room.

"Umm, Mungojerrie? Why are we in here...?" Jack asked. I smirked. He looked at me frightened. I locked the door, and started beating Jack. I kicked him really hard and punched him, leaving him bruised and bleeding. I carried him into a cell. I locked the cell door, and went to Macavity's office.

"Sah, Jack is locked in cell 01." I informed.

"Ok." Macavity replied. I walked out, to catch up with Rumpleteazer. She stared at me.

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

"Jack? I don't know. 'E walked off when Oi wasn't lookin'." I lied. She didn't buy it.

"Where is 'e Mungojerrie? Where did yer out 'im?!" Teazer yelled. She started hitting me. I grabbed her wrists, then carried her over my shoulder.

"'Jerrie! Let go of moi! Yer 'ave no roight ta touch moi! Let moi go!" Teazer screamed. I walked downstairs. No way was I locking her in that cell. I ran outside, it was getting dark. I ran away from the warehouse. I walked around a building, to my old cardboard box.

"Woit do yer want?!" Teazer screamed. I carried her inside the box, then let her down.

"Your stayin' 'ere. Got tha'?" I demanded. She stared at me

"No Oi'm not. Oi'm goin' back. Ta foind Jack, and get away from yer!" Teazer screamed. Those words did hurt, but I had to toughen up. Wait...What if I cried in front of her? What would she think? Tears started filling up my eyes. She stared at me in shock.

Rumpleteazer's P.O.V

Ey? Is 'Jerrie crying? Awww, he looks sooooo cute when he cries! I really do miss my old sensitive Mungojerrie...

"Look,Go back ta Macavity's ware'ouse, and you'll be tortured you 'ole loife. Macavity fancy's yer Okay? 'E only wants lust from yer. And...Oi really really really don't want ya ta be tortured like tha', I still care for yer. And Oi can't imagine livin' if ya we're dying...So please don' go back."'Jerrie begged. I stared at him. Really? Did he just say all of that?

"Really?" I asked. My ears perked up. He nodded, then sat down on the pillow. I sat down next to him.

"Woit 'bout tha' queenfriend of your's?" I asked.

"Oi don't loike 'er. She only wants lust...Loike Macavity. So Oi ended it with 'er a while back."'Jerrie responded

"Oh...Well, oi'm sorry. Can yer please tell moi where you put Jack?" I asked. 'Jerrie stared at me.

"Oi locked 'im in a cell. And Macavity's probably gonna kill 'im."'Jerrie said. He locked his eyes on me.

"WOIT?! Are yer crazy?! Whoiy would you do such a thin'!" I yelled.

"'Cause Macavity told moi too."'Jerrie said.

"Moi and Jack could've been 'appy! And yer ruined it!" I yelled again.

"Oi did it for yer! 'E only wants yer for lust! Awl the 'enchcats do! Except moi."'Jerrie yelled. I stood up.

"Oi don't believe thios!" I screamed. 'Jerrie grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down onto his lap, then kissed me. And, I didn't push back. Sure I was mad and shocked. But, he might be telling the truth. And, I also still love him. I kissed back. Then we pulled away. He hugged me straight away.

"Please don't leave moi Teazah. Oi still love ya very much. Oi can't let ya go. Oi'll die without ya, I won't know woit ta do..."'Jerrie begged. More tears filled his eyes. I hugged back.

"Oi won't leave ya, Oi promise. Oi still love ya too 'Jer." I said lovingly. He looked at me in shock. Then I kissed him. And he kissed back too. I pulled away again.

"Are ya shure yer tellin' the truth?" I asked. He nodded. Then I smiled. We lay down on the pillow together. 'Jerrie pulling the blanket over us. Things were right again.

***Future***

**Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie are safe from Macavity. And...They had KITTENS! 3 One boy3**

**They called him Peeta. They all had a loving life, and they also continued stealing. The End.!**


End file.
